Admin Election
On this page, you can apply for being an administrator on the wiki! What‘s an Admin? An administrator is a special user of the wikia who has special rights within the wiki. They can notably: * Block vandals * Delete pages * Control editing and use rollback * Edit the community's design and format. Current Admins There are 4 current (active) admins: * Yoshijr * PKAGuil * Fallblade * Kyrem13 How do I get elected? The rules are almost the same as for the council election: Who is eligible to be an admin? Everyone can join, if they follow these rules: * Only registered users can apply for administration (so no "Anonymous Fandom User"s) * To apply for administration, a user must have at least 100 edits on this wiki * To apply for administration, a user must have joined the wiki at least three months ago. * To apply for administration a user must be at least level 60 on Monster Legends. * If you've already applied and failed, you'll have to wait three months before writing a new application. How do I apply for election? Create a new section named "(Your username)'s Election" and copy and answer the following questions in the dedicated section below: * What's your username? (Please link to your profile) * How long have you been on this wiki? * How many edits do you currently have? * Why do you think you're qualified for being an admin? * Any additional info? Then, copy this question below: "Do you vote for (username) to be an adminl?" Contrarily to the council election, only admins can vote here. Non admin votes will not count towards your amount of yes/no votes Admins will write their name below your message, and write "Yes" or "No". If you get 3 or more "Yes" votes from other admins, congratulations! You're now an admin. You can now start contributing to stop vandals and help this wiki grow! If you get 2 or more "No" votes from admins, you've sadly not been elected this time. But don't worry, you can try again in three months! In the meantime, contribute to the wiki to increase your edit count, and continue playing Monster Legends to gain experience and knowledge of the game. Important Note: Admins can't promote other admins. You'll have to PM one of the bureaucrats first (Yoshijr and PKAGuil). That's it! Good luck! BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN APPLY FOR ADMINISTRATION Past Elections Kyrem13's application (election) * My username is Kyrem13 and my profile is https://monster-legends-competitive.fandom.com/wiki/User:Kyrem13here * I can't tell exactly how far back it was that I joined, but my earliest comment on this Wiki, looking at my edits page, dates back to April 22, 2019, so at the very least I've been here for over 4 months. * I currently have 600 edits exactly. Perfect number kek. * I believe I'm qualified for being an admin mostly because on my vast experience with the game. I've been playing ML since about 2015 and I've been up to date with all the constant shifts and changes in the metagame for a few years now. And sure, not all of my opinions are accepted (Wasper is seriously not all that, fite me), but I've been around the game for so long that I should have the perfect amount of knowledge qualified for a council member. * Additional info? uuuuummmmmmmm, maybe a joke? Okay so a pirate walked into a bar with a steering wheel on his crotch. the bartender said, "Uhhh, you know you have a steering wheel on your crotch, right?" And the pirate replied, "AAAARRRGHGH!!! IT'S DRIVIN' ME NUTS!!!" ............ sorry that was shit * Oh yeh, forgot to mention, my current in-game level is 122 going on 123 real soon after a few more food collections. And Idk if it's important, but my current MP is sitting at a clean 133,888 at this current moment in time. Do you vote for Kyrem13 to be an admin? AlphaOmega496: Yes! 'You have solid experience both in the game and in the wiki - you actively participate and contribute to the MLCW, and your edits are looking good. Too bad your sense of humor is terrible - but it's a yes anyway �� [[User:PKAGuil|'Guil]]: 'Look Kyrem I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to veto you out of existence, damn that joke was bad, you have the sense of humor of a 7 year old, man you never grow up ''like anti-vaxx children I'm kidding lol, yeah, I'll vote '''Yes. Yoshijr: I'm technically allowed to vote so, lets start of with this: you made a dad joke... Worst kind possible. I'll give a yes for both council and adminship Fallblade: im aight w it Azure: Ew dad joke, 'other then that yeah you should be admin Yoshijr's application (election) * My username is Yoshijr and this is my profile https://monster-legends-competitive.fandom.com/wiki/User:Yoshijr * I have been on this Wiki and editing since August 8th 2018, so I've been on this Wiki sharing my opinions for a little over a year on the wiki. * I'm at exactly 800 edits on the wiki * I believe I'm qualified because I have been playing monster legends since 2016 and am always trying to figure out ways on how monsters can be used to their full potential no matter how they useful/useless they are. From what I've seen, a decent amount of people agree with me on my opinions and some don't, so my opinions can create good discussions. * My level in Monster Legends is 115 * Additional info: I'm currently working on my top 15 fire monsters list, so stay tuned for that in the upcoming month! I am also the proud creator of the Relics Ranking Do you vote for Yoshijr to be an admin/on the ranking council? '''AlphaOmega496: Yes! '''You deserve to be an admin, seeing your involvement in the wiki, your experience, your contributions... nice job man. [[User:PKAGuil|'Guil]]: Yes. Make Yoshijr permanent admin. Fallblade| yes, mad lad that started the Relics Ranking Azure: Yop. Make Yoshi permanent admin rn due to vast knowledge. Epikart's Application (Election) * Hello, my name is Epikart, and this is my user page. * I've been around since September 11th, meaning I'm currently at 2 months and 2 days on the wiki (Okay, so hear me out, I swear I'm not braindead.) * Even if most of them are small, I've made 1,761 edits to this wiki thus far, and maybe a whole quarter of them actually meant something! * I believe I am qualified for Admin because I've seen a whole hell of a lot throughout this game, having learned quite a bit the whole time. While I don't know absolutely everything, I can usually learn properly about it with one quick run-through of the other FANDOM wiki. Even beyond that, I'm on this site all the fuckin' time, with my email always in a separate tab so I know exactly when just about anything happens around here. * Additional Info: I'm already on the Ranking Council, so you can check out that page for my previous election. I'm also one of few people that use proper grammar and shit like that on this wiki, so I'm not a pain to try and decipher, unlike some people. *cough cough Apple please proofread what you write cough cough* Do you vote for Epikart to be an admin? Pro Master666: This will be a controversial vote, but I say NO. Why do I say no?! Epik, you’d be a fantastic admin, this isn’t changing that, but, I think that you still need a couple of weeks or even a month to fully be great on this wiki, not that you aren’t already, but I think you can improve. I want to vote yes, but your limited time on this wiki is a setback in my eyes, so until then, I hope you can improve. Guil: Nyet. You've been here for 2 months lmao. Applepie: no, cause u have only been here for two month, so you do not have the requirements, but after u reach 3 month, i will vote yes and also i skip english classes. Black Destruction 92: I'm voting yes. I've watched Epikart for a while, and I can see that he actually has some sense of maturity and etiquette. Although he's a little blunt at times, he usually is pretty soft about it. I really don't care if he didn't meet the requirement. I think he's up for the job. Kyrem13: Sure, come on in, the water's fine. Azure's Application (Vote for me lol) * Aight, I hope many of you know me at this point, but I'm Azure. * My profile pretty much sums up who I am, but if you don't want to look at it, I'm a guy on the ranking council trying to sort out his toxicity issues as well as spending too much money on a mobile game. I am currently level 82 and have spent big moneys on ML. * I run through the recent contributions and make comments where comments need to be made. I've been trying to tone down my toxicity recently. I currently have around 1,200 edits under my belt. I have many friends around the site and my opinion is pretty accepted. Unlike man above me, most of my comments aren't useless, and I'm actually taking ownership of the Relic portion of this site. Speaking of that, I need to work on that lol. * Additional Info: I'm on RC (Ranking Council). Yeah. Also, I'm trying to learn page formats and such from Fallblade (Format creator), and I have a Relic format. I probably wouldn't block people, but I'm usually one of the first people to find trolls. I have a lot of passion for editing, and it's 7:08 at the time of writing this I have to go to swim. Meow-Skeeter: I don't really know if you are mature enough to be an admin. But you do make good decisions on some arguments and isn't too toxic. We need more people with your attitude in this wiki. I vote YES TastyCaik; I’m actually surprised you weren’t an admin. It’s a yes from me. Yoshijr: I'm voting no. In my eyes, you are still a bit too immature to become an admin. Overall, I think you could become an admin after a little time, but I think you should apply when your toxicity issues are completely gone, so that there will be no problems as an admin. Pro Master666: Ok Azure. I vote no. The recent issues you’ve had pretty much removed any chance I had of saying yes. Sorry, but I have to vote no. I think you just need 1 no to lose. Don’t let it be soon, change for the better! Guil: I'mma keep it real with you chief, no. Shadowstorm's Application (Election) * Hello everyone, I'm Shadowstorm48, also known as Shadow * I've been on this wiki since June 8, 2019, so about 6 months * I currently have 673, which I know is still less than most other admins, but I have come a long way since the time I applied for Council and only had 108, and I am now pretty active and get edits regularly. * I think I'm qualified for being an admin because I feel that I know this wiki pretty well by now. I am also pretty well-versed with the meta at this point and I think I understand the game enough to know which monsters are good and which are bad, and why. I try to always give my own opinions on things. Finally, I am on the Ranking Council here, so clearly some people must think I know what I'm doing since they voted me through there. I think I'm active enough to be able to fulfill the role of admin. * I'm also fairly active on the discussion section of the other ML wiki (~550 discussion posts as of writing this). I created the Classic Duels Viability Ranking and Grand Duels Viability Ranking, and am the main curator of those pages. I am currently level 96 in ML, and I have about 17,500 mp right now. I generally try to be respectful in discussions, and I'm not the most toxic person, but I can argue my opinions when I need to. My favorite monster is Draghar. * That's really all I have to say here. I figured I might as well apply for this, and if I don't get in, oh well, I'll still be active here and be on the RC. Do you vote for Shadowstorm48 to be an admin? Applepie: Firstly i gotta mention skill/mp got nothing to do with admin election(as long you have the basics) and I will vote yes to everyone that is respectful to others, so yes from me. Guil: Yeah, you'd be a good admin, I'll vote yes. WDLegendary/TechnoPat - 'Yep, you have the personality and knowledge, so yes. (Though only admins can vote, you have my support.) Yoshijr: Yeah you can be an admin. You are very respectful, especially compared to other people, which is a much needed quality since admins should be professional and reasonable. I think you could understand when to block people as well. Kyrem13: Gonna keep it simple. Yee Elections ''BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN APPLY TO BE AN ADMIN Epikart's Second Election Hi there, it's me again. I know I've already tried before, but that was when I had only 2 months under my belt. That was wrong, but now I have the required 3 months (Yay), so I'm trying again, since the majority of my nos were because of being illegal. Because I'm feeling lazy and have to use a slow-ass Kindle rn, though, I'm just gonna copy-paste my old one with minor updates, so come and suffer with me. * Hello, my name is Epikart, and this is my user page. * I've been around since September 11th, so I have made the 3 month requirement. * Even if most of them are small, I've made 1,761 edits to this wiki thus far, and maybe a whole quarter of them actually meant something! * I believe I am qualified for Admin because I've seen a whole hell of a lot throughout this game, having learned quite a bit the whole time. While I don't know absolutely everything, I can usually learn properly about it with one quick run-through of the other FANDOM wiki. Even beyond that, I'm on this site all the fuckin' time, with my email always in a separate tab so I know exactly when just about anything happens around here. * Additional Info: I'm already on the Ranking Council, so you can check out that page for my previous election. I'm also one of few people that use proper grammar and shit like that on this wiki, so I'm not a pain to try and decipher, unlike some people. *cough cough Apple please proofread what you write cough cough* '''Do you vote for Epikart to be an admin? Kyrem13 (Admin): I voted yes before, gonna do it again. Guil: No. I won't go into absolute detail here, but I do not see you as a good fit for Admin. All I'm gonna say to the people that aren't in the Ranking Council (and therefore have no business knowing more) is that we really don't like each other. (EDIT: I'd also like to say that I feel this election is rushed, I don't think 3 months is enough time to make a good admin) Applepie: Sorry i want to vote yes, but u need 3 month between elections(i think) well i cant help u to get pass the rules Edit: Ok now that i think about it, since your first election was not eligible, and it had been 3 month, i change my mind, I vote yes Meow-Skeeter: I'd say NO because u haven't rly been here a long time, once you hit a year or so, i'd say try again Applepies test election Hello everyone, it have almost been 1 and a half month since my last election as admin, it did not really went well, and this election is only for a test, so even if I got more yes votes I still will not become an admin since i need to wait for 1 and a half month more, and I got approved by yoshijr for doing this(pls don't edit my election again) * I have all of the requirement to apply for admin(except one and that is why this is a test run) * I have been on this wiki since august of last year(actually even more but without an account) * Currently, i have 1809 edits * I have played the game for 4 years now and have around 57000mp, 302 of all monsters in the game and I am level 100 in the game, the main reason i want to become an admin is cause i think there are few admins on the site, and sometimes it take some time to put up certain monsters on the pages. If I can I also want to become admin on discord so i can send messages in channels like leaks since its only fallblade who is taking care of it right now * My profile Guil: why the FUCK WAS I NOT CONSULTED ABOUT THIS? (no) Category:Voting